The present invention relates to the adjustment of frameless side glasses in motor vehicles and in particular to an adjuster for providing inboard/outboard adjustment of frameless side glasses.
Frameless side glasses for vehicle doors are typically located by two or more guides which are located between the inner and outer skins of the door. There is a requirement to adjust glass after fitting to the door, in order to ensure that the glass sealingly engages the body work or hood material of the vehicle to produce a water tight seal therewith.